Pressure gauges are widely utilized in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications where measuring and indication of fluid pressure values is required. Values of pressure are usually displayed by a pointer in analog form. The primary sensing element of the gauge typically comprises a Bourdon tube having a free end that incurs a predictable displacement in response to pressure changes to which it is exposed. Typically, tube displacement is translated via a movement or amplifier to a rotatable pointer that is displaced opposite a dial of calibrated pressure values.
The gauge movement impresses the extent of tube deflection upon the indicator element which registers the value of force, pressure or condition. For accurate measurement, the responsive element must not be only sensitive to very small changes in value of the forces of pressures measured, but the deflection of the condition responsive element in response to such changes must be sufficiently minute that the indicator will legibly register a precise change in value. Accordingly, when the force or pressure to be measured is subject to rapid or violent pulsations, it can cause the gauge movement and indicator to vibrate or fluctuate. Under these conditions it is very difficult to measure accurately the average mean or peak value of the source as a result of the pulsations being impressed on the condition responsive element. Such vibration makes reading of the gauge difficult and may even cause misalignment of parts, thereby necessitating frequent readjustment. Moreover, it tends to result in excessive strain and wear on the gauge elements, thereby reducing the expectant life of the gauge.